Malfazejo
by puppyvegeta
Summary: e como Sirius podia sê-lo. E como Remus se corromperia por ele.


**Título: **Malfazejo

**Sinopse: **e como Sirius podia sê-lo. E como Remus se corromperia por ele. [SiRem]

* * *

Talvez fosse o sorriso, mas havia grandes chances de se tratar dos olhos cinzentos como duas lascas de gelo. Podia ser o jeito de andar. A maneira com que o cabelo negro parecia sacudir mesmo quando não havia vento. Ainda podia ser a rebeldia inata – ele a transpirava. Talvez fosse o jeito de coçar a barba por fazer quando James sugeria mais alguma ideia inteiramente absurda; como se ele considerasse a hipótese de concordar, quando todos sabiam que já estava mais do que dentro. Oh, talvez fosse o modo como mordia os lábios ao fazer um gracejo. Ou o olhar de esguelha que ele sabia dar quando fazia algo errado. Muito provavelmente era o seu talento para o impossível, sua habilidade para atrair o errado, o ardil que queimava silencioso em suas íris o tempo _todo._ E com certeza era a consciência que ele com certeza tinha de que era exatamente assim. O _orgulho_ disso. O prazer palpável em que dizia obscenidades com a língua ferina e a risada rouca e rasgada como um latido.

Remus não se culpava por reconhecer cada detalhe. Aparentemente todas as garotas de Hogwarts notavam. Até James – _"Se eu fosse mulher, Padfoot, se eu fosse mulher!"_

Mas ele sabia que seus sentimentos tinham um fomentador a mais. Porque ele _só_ via aquilo nos olhos de Sirius quando era para ele que o cinza estava direcionado. Seu calor. Sirius era tão quente, que ele não entendia como não se fundia e escorria por seus dedos a cada vez que o tocava. Havia fogo em seus olhos frios, devoção e um amor tão enlouquecedor que ele tinha certeza de que nada no mundo poderia apagar. Porque do outro lado do salão Sirius o olhava, e Remus sentia o coração expandir. Sirius transudava seus sentimentos a cada vez que o olhava nos olhos, e Remus jamais poderia imaginá-lo sem aquela subtileza no rosto, sem aquele calor febril nos olhos, sem o perigo constante que representava.

Doze anos colocaram a prova todas as suas certezas. Porque ali estava ele agora, e os anos em Azkaban roubaram de Sirius grande parte do que fazia dele o jovem que ambicionava o mundo para si. Entretanto, ainda estava ali. Remus não demorou mais do que uma fração de segundo para identificá-lo por detrás do rosto magro e cavado. Estava bem ali. O mesmo olhar abrasador.

Ainda era Sirius. E, enquanto fosse Sirius, Remus saberia lê-lo. E por trás da dor, do ódio, havia a emboscada que sempre foram os olhos dele. Aquela arapuca na qual Remus sempre caía, por amá-lo demais, por saber que no fundo, Sirius nem ao menos sabia o domínio que seu olhar ardiloso tinha sobre ele – e era exatamente essa a sua força. Não havia subterfúgios para resistir, não havia nada mais poderoso do que o sorriso mordaz de seus lábios secos.

Sirius era contundente, cruel, fulminante, corrosivo, amargo, acre e picante. Era sua perdição, e se doze anos em Azkaban não haviam roubado a essência de sua alma, nada mais roubaria.

_Exceto Remus._

Remus tomaria. Com as garras, com a sofreguidão, com o perdão entalado na garganta, com um beijo que dementador algum jamais compreenderia. E Sirius queria. _Deixava_. Entregava-se nas mãos de Remus, pois o último pensamento doentio que lhe ocorria em dias em que pensava não aguentar mais era o de que, se alguém no mundo possuiria sua alma, esse alguém era Remus. E aquele sentimento pungente, esmagador, atroz ele despejou sobre o lobisomem, sem nem perguntar se ainda era aceito depois de tantos anos.

E Remus tomou para si sem perguntar se podia. E o sorriso que teve em resposta era exatamente aquele, tão vivo em sua memória. Talvez um pouco mais penoso, mas ainda era ele. Tão maldoso, tão afetuoso; só mais um estratagema contra o qual Remus não tinha defesa.

– _Moony..._

Estava vivo. Contra todas as possibilidades, o amava ainda mais do que quando desejara que estivesse morto.

**x**

Remus abriu os olhos. Só para tornar a fechá-los logo em seguida. Sirius estava morto. E, contra todas as probabilidades, o amava ainda _mais_ do que quando estivera vivo.

* * *

**NA: **Sempre tem que ter um final quebra-clima, caso contrário não seria uma fanfic minha! Obrigada a quem leu, e duas vezes obrigada para quem comentar!


End file.
